Sister Side
by Christiananimegirl
Summary: Hey guys! (I had to go back and edit Kiro's age because I can't math.) Anyway, what would happen if Luffy had a younger sister? Join Monkey D. Kiro as she becomes a pirate and has all sorts of adventures!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-A look at the past

Ace slipped out of the small room to look for Kiro. He didn't see the need to wake up Luffy and make him worried for no reason.

Sure enough, when Ace reached the cliff facing the ocean, he saw the familiar silhouette of a seven year old girl. When he approached, she quickly swiped at her eyes to try to hide the fact she'd been crying. That's just the kind of kid she was.

"Is it true that Sabo is dead, Ace?" she asked, staring at the ocean.

Ace was 7 years older than Kiro and had known her since she was a baby. But it still surprised him how serious the kid could get whenever things went wrong.

"We can only assume he is, Kiro." He said, not feeling quite sure that this was the right way to answer.

Kiro took long shaky breaths trying to keep her from crying in front of Ace. Ace, who had been standing this whole time, reached out his hand. Kiro took it without a word. Without warning, she hugged him.

What was amazing was that he hugged her back. _She's upset,_ he thought. _And why shouldn't she be? We all really miss him._

Ace felt the small child go limp only a few minutes later. _Not to mention she's tired and needs some sleep._ Despite how he felt, a smile formed across his lips. Carefully, Ace picked her up and carried her home.

Luffy was awake when they got back. "You scared me, Ace." He said.

"I wasn't about to wake you up just to find Kiro."

"She's technically my sister."

"By blood, yes. But she is my sworn sister." Ace replied feeling pleased with himself.

Luffy yawned and rolled over. "Oh, yeah." He said.

Ace set Kiro down on her bed and lied on his back on his for hours, staring at the ceiling. With nothing to think about, he decided to go to sleep. It didn't work. So, he thought about the time Kiro was arguing with Luffy about food. Then Ace laughed to himself as he realized this had happened more than once.

"Luffy, did you take my rice?" Kiro asked

"Ummm…No." Luffy replied

"Liar." She had said.

"Am not!" Luffy said.

"You are such a bad liar!" Kiro yelled.

"SO?" Luffy had said.

Ace and Sabo watched them go back and forth for 5 minutes. Ace was laughing, and Sabo, deciding that now was a good time to do something, said, "Ok you two break it up."

"But Sabo, he took my rice and I'm hungry." Kiro whined.

"Well, I'm hungry too!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I know what to do," Ace said. "Let's feed them to the crocodiles."

"Ace, you're not helping." Sabo sighed. "Luffy, what happened to your rice?"

"Ace ate it."

"I did not! You ate it for breakfast this morning!" Ace shouted at his younger brother. Kiro took this opportunity to take back her rice and sat down with Sabo, both just watching the two argue.

He smiled at the memory. "Kiro," he said as if the sleeping child could hear him, "Use that heart of yours and find a dream to follow. I don't care what it is, but find it. Then, follow it through and if God ends the world before you make it, it means your real dream has already been achieved."

(A few nights later)

Again, Ace woke up to find Kiro missing. He sighed, and went up to the cliff once again.

But she wasn't there.

Ace ran up to the edge and looked down, and there he saw her, lying in the sand.

Hurrying, Ace prayed Kiro would be ok. There wasn't time to get Luffy or Dadan. Luckily, he ran into a familiar face as he ran down the path, leading to the beach.

"Ace, what's the hurry?" Kyoka asked.

"Kiro's hurt. Badly. Go get Luffy!" Ace explained quickly and ran down the path.

Kyoka and his twin were 10, a year younger than Luffy. But that meant nothing as Kyoka snuck into the room and shook Luffy awake.

Dazed, Luffy asked one question, "Meat?"

Kyoka grabbed Luffy's shoulders and shook harder.

"Ok, ok, I'm awake. Kyoka, why are you here? Where's Ace and Kiro?"

"Ace said Kiro was hurt and told me to get you."

"WHAT!?" Luffy yelled.

"Shut up!" Kyoka hissed. "Go. Now!"

Luffy ran off as Kyoka slinked back into the night.

Ace knelt next to his sworn sister, relieved she hadn't fallen off the cliff. But it was obvious she'd been in a fight and knocked out.

She had a black eye and bruises on her face. Whoever did this had used either a knife or a sword, as there was a slash on the small girl's back. Anger and worry boiled inside Ace. He saw Luffy's arms stretch as he lowered himself from the cliff.

"KIRO!" he screamed and ran toward the two.

Ace grabbed his sworn brother by the wrist and told him to be quiet. Luffy looked at Kiro as she lay there, still as stone.

"You know what happened?" Luffy asked, joining Ace sitting as calmly as possible.

"No. I woke up and couldn't find her. Then I looked over the edge of the cliff and there she was."

"D-did they throw her off?" Luffy asked, worried.

"Of course not! She'd be dead! But whoever did this dragged her down here."

Luffy merely nodded.

All that was heard for the next few minutes was the sound of the waves washing the sand. Then, a weak, child's voice whispered,

"Luffy? Ace? Is…that you?"

"Kiro!" both boys said at once.

She smiled and coughed and tried to sit up, wincing as she did so. Her head and back hurt the most.

"What happened, Kiro? Tell me." Ace said sternly.

"Ace," Luffy started, but Ace held up his hand.

"Tell me." He repeated.

Kiro wasn't surprised by Ace's sternness toward her actions. He was worried.

"Well," she said. "I wanted to look at the stars, so I went out to the cliff. Some kids showed up and started saying a bunch of crap about you, Luffy, and Sabo. I told them to knock it off. They didn't. So I punched the guy who seemed to be their leader. We fought. I lost."

Ace and Luffy were speechless. Finally, Luffy said, "Why didn't you go get help?"

She looked a bit guilty as she said, "Because I wanted to show you guys I could take care of myself. That I could be brave," She took a breath. "I wanted to show you I could put my life on the line."

At this, Ace slapped her, actually slapped her.

"Ace, what the heck!" Luffy shouted and punched his brother in the arm. Ace ignored this, and forced Kiro to face him.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that because of pride! You can keep your pride, but don't let it make you do something stupid, Kiro. They could have killed you." Ace said firmly.

Kiro became very angry. "Like you're any different, Ace! You're always doing this kind of thing!"

"That's not the point, and you know it." Ace said slowly. "I don't want you to do the same stupid things I do! Make your own damn mistakes and I'll make mine. But don't let your mind hold you back, Monkey D. Kiro."

Kiro didn't care that she was beginning to cry. It was first time she ever cried in front of anyone. Tears streamed down her face as she said, "I'm sorry, Ace. I'm sorry!"

Now I get why he did that, Luffy thought. He needed to teach her something.

Ace hugged his sister. "I know you are. But you can't go off by yourself like this. It's stupid, not brave. Let's go home."

Kiro walked into the room, keeping her back to Ace and Luffy. She wondered if Ace was still mad about the whole, "I gave myself a pixie-cut with a knife", thing she had done last week.

She also wondered what he would say if he saw that she had a black eye and a bloody nose.

She wondered what Luffy would say. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice.

"Kiro, why are you trying to hide your face?" Ace asked his voice full of suspicion.

"That's none of your business." Kiro replied stubbornly.

Luffy walked toward her. "I bet you got in a fight," he said. "Did you win?"

Kiro turned from Luffy, still trying to hide her beat up face.

Of course, she forgot that Ace was standing right there.

"Damn it, Kiro." He said. "How many times is this going to happen?"

Kiro looked up and grinned, lighting up her face. "At least I won this time!" she said happily.

Luffy laughed. "See? I knew it! I was right!" he laughed along with his sister. Ace tried to hide the grin forming on his face as he shook his head.

Kiro beamed. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a sketch book and a small pencil. She was going to make sure she captured the happiness that filled the room.

"This will be the first of many." She declared. "That will leave their mark on this world."


	2. Chapter 2: Present Day

_**Chapter 2-The present **_

(Six years later…)

I stared out the window of Captain Tanner's office, longing to go outside…

And run from the Navy.

My best friends, Aki and Jack, and the twins, Taro and Kyoka, feel the same way. But they aren't stuck in this office nearly as much as I am.

"Monkey D. Kiromi!" Tanner's voice bellowed, causing me to snap back into reality.

I made a tsking noise. "Now Captain," I said calmly. "You know that I go by Kiro, just Kiro."

The man across the desk sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Kiro, if I were you, I'd watch your mouth."

I stifled a laugh and my captain sat up. "Don't even say it," he said, trying to keep a straight face.

"But you're not me!" I said, bursting out in a laugh not all that different from Luffy's.

Tanner allowed a chuckle to escape his lips. He wasn't bad, for a Navy man.

He stopped suddenly, too suddenly, as if remembering something important. Sighing, my captain pushed a paper across the desk.

"Read it, Kiro." He said, sounding more like a father than a commanding officer.

I picked up the paper. I started to read it, and realized that this was my Marine record.

"June sixteenth, first act of defiance…" I read aloud. "That was my first day here…"

Tanner nodded. "Yes. Do you remember what you did?"

"I snuck out…but it's kind of a habit of mine." I said, thinking back to all the times I'd run down to the beach and sketch something long after my brothers had fallen asleep.

"And what was your punishment for that?"

I made a face. "Being stuck in this room, staring out the window, listening to a lecture from you and Major Sarah." I said. "And you remember my reply? I distinctly told you, 'I am not a Navy girl. I am a pirate; I am free.'"

My Captain sighed again. "Read further down the page."

My eyes skimmed my many "acts of defiance" until I saw one other one.

"May third…one year ago…" I read slowly. "Labeled as an act of…treason?!"

I slammed the paper down on the desk and stood up. "Are they nuts?! I punched a man in the face! Half the things that come out of my mouth every day are better examples of treason than what I did that day!"

Tanner stood up, ready to pin my arms behind my back if need be. "You attacked a higher up, Kiro."

"Be that as it may," I began, but I heard the door swing open behind me.

"Captain, I need to see Kiro for a second." A slightly worried tone said behind me.

I turned around to find Major Sarah herself, with her son, Jack, peering at me from beside her. I locked eyes with him.

"Bad timing?" he mouthed, and I nodded.

"Help me…" I mouthed back at him.

The boy shrugged, raising his eye brows in a "What do you want me to do about it?" expression. I shrugged.

"Think of something." I said aloud.

Tanner and Sarah had been in a slight argument, but both of them stopped immediately when they heard me. I swore, and Jack face palmed.

"Nansha Isaac Jack. Monkey D. Kiro."

Jack grabbed my wrist and yanked me out the door. We bolted down the hallway, around the corner…

And there he was.

The man I had punched.

The man who had personally seen that I was whipped afterward.

The man who had mocked Ace, and even Whitebeard.

Jack started to pull me back, but I stood there, frozen.

"Commodore Xavier Turner," I said, wondering how my lips had started to move.

The tall, dark haired man smiled coldly at me, his gray, hard eyes sending shivers down my spine.

"Ah, Monkey D. Kiro," he said with mock respect. "Garp's little granddaughter…I see you're still as temperamental as ever. Did you forget what happened when we last met, girl?"

Jack gripped my wrist tightly, keeping me from hitting the man again.

However, he could not control the words that flew out of my mouth.

"How could I forget? But it was your own damn fault. At least you got a broken nose out of the deal." I said coolly.

"My, my, you never learn do you?" he said, striking me across the face.

_Jack, please don't do anything. _I thought.

Jack pulled me behind him. "I'm sorry, sir. We will go about our business immediately, and I will make sure Miss Kiro watches her mouth."

With that, Jack yanked me back down the hall. "Damnit Kiro," he whispered.

"What? I didn't hit him." I said simply, rubbing the side of my face, which had started to swell. "Besides…gramps hits harder."

Jack sighed. "Not the point. We all hate that bastard, Kiro, but for your own sake watch your mouth around him."

"That's the second time someone has told me that today," I muttered.

"For damn good reason!" Jack hissed.

_My goodness, he's turned into Ace._

"Kiro, you…we can't see you like that again." Jack said quietly.

It was like the sound of the whip smacking my back played in my ears, and I understood. "I'll be careful, Jack. I promise."

"Good." He said, then grinned. "I'd hate to tell Aki…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I shouted, starting to laugh. Aki was almost as protective as Ace was.

I tossed and turned in bed that night, unable to sleep. It wasn't the mattress that was uncomfortable; I used to sleep on a hard wood floor for Pete's sake!

Finally, I stood up, got dressed, and strapped my sword around my waist. I was about to grab my bow staff, when I heard Aki hop down from the top bunk. I turned to find her completely dressed, which made me wonder for the millionth time if she could read my mind.

"Don't think you're going into town without me." She said smirking, pulling something out of her pocket.

"My locket!" I said, snatching it out of her hand. "I thought I'd lost it!" I clipped it around my neck.

Aki help up her hands in an innocent gesture. "You did lose it. I found it in Tanner's office while I was stealing your medical records for Taro."

I cocked my head to one side. "Why does Taro need my medical records? He already knows everything he needs to."

"Everything he _needs_ to, yes. But you and I both know you've been injured plenty of times without him knowing." Aki said, rolling her dark blue eyes. "Besides, if we're going to ever get out of here, those records are going to come in handy at sea."

The two of us climbed out our window and after dodging several marines on patrol, strolled into the small town.

Aki nudged me. "Kiro…we're leaving soon." She whispered. "Like…really soon."

I grinned. "How soon?" I said, bouncing on my toes, causing my pigtails to bounce up and down as I did.

Aki laughed. "Calm down. Very soon. All we need is some sort of distraction and money to buy a ship. Luckily, I've been saving up."

Aki reached into her pocket and pulled out a large sum of cash. I gasped. "Holy shit Aki." I said breathlessly. "Where is the world…how did you?"

Aki smiled mysteriously. "I have a thing for treasure. On an unrelated topic…have you ever noticed that any prize ships the marines bring back never have any money on them?"

I grinned. "Oh you're smart."

The two of us walked to the port. It was late, but the salesman Aki and I call "Rags" was still awake and busy and ever, with his signature rag tied around his head.

"OI RAGS!" I shouted.

The man turned around and laughed. "Good evening Mayonaka, Ginger." (_Note: Mayonaka means "midnight.")_

Rags has called me Mayonaka since the day we met when I was nine years old; he said it was because of my "midnight colored eyes" or something. As for Aki, she was a redhead, and didn't mind being called a ginger, giving us both the perfect nicknames.

Aki smiled and held out her wad of cash. "Finally saved enough for that ship." She said in her "black market" cool-kid voice.

Rags smiled. "Finally; you've been saving up since you met Miss Midnight eyes there," he said pointing at me. "And how old are you now?"

"Thirteen." We both replied.

The man smiled, counting the money. "Ship's yours. But," he started in a more serious tone. "Don't ever tell who you bought it from, am I clear?"

"Crystal." Aki replied, then glanced at me.

I sighed. "Ye have little faith. I can be stupid, but I'm smart enough to keep my mouth shut about this." I said, crossing my arms.

"Good, good." Rags said, cocking his head. "You two should start heading back. We wouldn't want any trouble, now would we?"

"No sir, we wouldn't." Aki replied, again glancing at me. "Well…she might."

"Hey!" I said, slugging her in the shoulder, then laughed. "Trouble finds me first."

Rags laughed. "Get outta here, you damn kids." He said, waving us away as we started to walk back.

Things were about to heat up real fast.


	3. Chapter 3: Risks and Chances

_**Chapter 3- Risks and Chances**_

I was still fast asleep when Jack burst into the room the next morning. I bolted upwards, smacking my head on the top bunk as I did so. Aki sat up slowly and said, "This better be important, Jack."

"It is important, Aki." Jack replied, then looked at me. "Kiro, Xavier is doubling the watches. It's going to be hard for all of us to sneak out at night, almost harder than it would be during the day."

I cocked my head to the side. "That can't be. Aki and I went out last night; no one saw us."

I heard Aki's feet hit the floor as she hopped off the bed. "That's true," she started. "Xavier has no reason to be doubling the amount of men on watches, unless," she cut off, as she generally did to make sure I was paying attention.

"Unless?" I asked.

"Unless he found your rap sheet in Captain Tanner's office." Aki said.

Jack scoffed. "Impossible; all files are locked in the filing cabinet, ESPECIALLY Kiro's."

I stood up slowly. "Wait," I said. "My rap sheet…was on the desk yesterday. Tanner had me look over it or something as he was telling me off." I rubbed my head. "It's not like the old geezer to forget to put something like that away, though."

Jack and Aki both stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How many incidents are on that sheet?" Jack asked.

"Well," I started. "On a technicality, it's not 'a rap sheet', it's more like seven sheets of paper that are called 'a rap sheet.'"

He sighed. "I'm sorry I asked…"

I started to laugh, but Aki elbowed me in the gut. "Kiro, you realize that Xavier is one, out to get you, and two, making it impossible to escape, right?"

I rubbed the spot where she had elbowed me. "It's not impossible, I mean…my brothers and I have been able to sneak in and out of highly guarded places. Besides, I already know the Commodore is out to get me; I have the scars to prove it."

Aki sighed, but Jack nodded. "Alright, Captain," he said, starting to grin. "What's your plan?"

"I can't believe you talked us into this." Taro and Kyoka said, crouching next to me on the tree branch.

"Technically, Aki talked you into this," I replied, wearing a very Ace-like smirk. Taro rolled his eyes, but his twin laughed along with me.

It was after dark, and just like Jack said, double the guards were on watch. Most were not that happy about it, as it was supposed to be their sleep cycle. Others seemed overjoyed; they saw it as an opportunity to prove themselves and advance in the ranks.

I was about to hop out of the tree and begin our plan, when Ky caught my arm. He pointed ahead of us, and I followed his finger to the figure that was leaning against the back wall.

"What is _he_ doing here?" I hissed a little too loudly.

Kyoka covered my mouth with his hand, but it was too late. Someone had heard me, and alerted his buddy.

"Vice Admiral Garp!" one of the men shouted, running up to the man on the wall. "It has been called to our attention that a voice was heard, however, we don't know where it came from!"

"Well, I don't think it was a ghost, now was it?" Garp replied. "Go find them, and take them straight back to me, don't go to Tanner; I have an idea about your 'voice.'"

"Y-Yes sir!" the young soldier said, scampering off and gathering the men of his squad. It was only a matter of time before they found us.

"Taro, Kyoka. Stay here." I ordered. "When the guards are gone, go find Aki and Jack; tell them to meet on the roof in one hour. If I'm not back by then," I said, taking a breath. "It probably means I met a certain death."

Before either one of them could object, I jumped down from the tree, directly in front of a Commander. "Congrats, boys, you found a pirate." I said, grinning and holding my hands up.

This was not the first time a bunch of people dragged me across a field giving me a lecture about how sneaking out of bounds was against the rules and potentially dangerous. However, none of the other times left me face to face with a Vice Admiral.

"Guard outside." Garp ordered the men.

"Yes sir!" was the firm reply, unlike the stuttering one I'd heard earlier.

After they'd left, I crossed my arms. "Hey gramps, long time no see."

I dodged the first punch but the second got me good. "Monkey D. Kiromi!" my grandfather shouted. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I have many," I muttered, thinking back to a similar conversation I'd had with him years ago.

He glared at me, and I glared back stubbornly. "Bwah! Too much of your father in you!" He muttered. "And too much like your brothers! Reckless!"

"I prefer the word, audacious." I said, shoving my hands in my pockets, looking up at the ceiling.

"Kiromi," my grandfather warned, and I fell silent. "You realize how much danger you're putting yourself in? And don't you give me that look, young lady!"

I had subconsciously begun to roll my eyes, and received another smack. "Damnit gramps," I said. "You started sounding too much like the boys."

"Quit sassing me!" Garp bellowed, but I could have sworn I saw some pride in his eyes. I bit back a smile. When my grandfather and I argue, we somehow bond at the same time.

I felt the clock ticking in my head. I needed to speed up this conversation, but that was near impossible; after all, this was my grandfather. "Sorry, gramps; old habits die hard, can I go yet?"

"No."

_Well that figures, _I thought. If I said anything else, he would know that something was up. _Why is he here?_

"I'm here to make sure you're staying out of trouble…which clearly, you are not."

I laughed. "I can't deny that."

Garp laughed a bit. "I expect no less from my granddaughter!"

There was a knock on the door, and it opened. Captain Tanner stood in the doorway, glaring at me. "Sorry for the intrusion on this family conversation, sir." Tanner said, nodding to my grandfather. Garp just waved it away.

"Ah, no need for apologies." He said simply. "Except maybe for not looking after my granddaughter."

Tanner cracked a smile. I glanced behind me-the door was still open; I could make it.

"I always forget how much trouble she is until-" Tanner started, but I was already out the door, laughing like a toddler crazed on sugar.

_Man, who knew escaping would be this much fun? _


End file.
